


smooches in the dark

by yeolniversx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, lol chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolniversx/pseuds/yeolniversx
Summary: chanyeol tries to sleep, kyungsoo won't let him.





	smooches in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> dis is back to when chankaisoo shared a room ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ch** anyeol is very concentrated in the hardest level so far of the app game he is playing. It might look simple, just some sweets you have to match, but each level it get harder, for his luck, Chanyeol also get better as he gains more experience.

Chanyeol is under his covers now, covered from head to toe, as he tried to sleep for some time now and simply can’t, what is really bad since he needs to wake up really early tomorrow. The dorm room is dark with Jongin sleeping just above Chanyeol in his place at the bunk bed and Kyungsoo is at the other bed, probably deep in sleep too.

Chanyeol envy them so much.

When he is about to finish the level he feels something soft hit his arm, making it move with the sudden blow, the phone falls hitting his chin and chest.

At least it didn’t hit his face.

Looking around for the culprit using the light of the phone he just reclaimed, Chanyeol thought that it couldn’t have been Jongin, since the younger is still snoring softly.

Chanyeol throws the pillow back to Kyungsoo and goes back to his game.

Kyungsoo throw it back at him.

Chanyeol holds the pillow with him so he won’t spend the night trading pillow with Kyungsoo.

A minute later, his phone vibrated, Chanyeol checked and found there’s a new text.

**Kyungsoo**

_I can_   _’_   _t sleep_

**Chanyeol**

_Count sheeps_

**Kyungsoo**

_Entertain me_

**Chanyeol**

_One sheep, two sheeps, three sheeps jumping the fence_

**Kyungsoo**

_Noooo_

 

Chanyeol ignored and went back to his game. Sometimes,  _just sometimes_ , kyungsoo gets really clingy, like  _really_ clingy and this is not the time to be clingy with him, not when there’s someone else in the room. So Chanyeol hopes the boy will fall asleep soon, he hopes they both will.

But the pillow is back.

It’s not the same pillow because that one is secure next to Chanyeol, so Kyungsoo might have found another one.

**Chanyeol**

_Go to sleep_

_We_   _’_   _ll have to wake up early tomorrow._

**Kyungsoo**

_Come to my bed_

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the text, but there was a smile in his face anyway.

Maybe it’s not a bad idea, it’s not like Jongin can wake up if we hit pan lids together.

Chanyeol led his way to Kyungsoo’s bed; phone in hand to light the way and the pillow in the other, on the way he led the light to see Jongin, the boy is sleeping facing him, his mouth light opened.

Finding the culprit of the disturbance of his God of all games moment he attacked him with no mercy with the pillow, kyungsoo tried to protect himself with his arms and cover with an almost silent laugh.

“Ask for forgiveness” Chanyeol whispered hitting Kyungsoo who held his arms, trying to get a hold of him.

“Forgive me Chanyeol” He said, still laughing “you’ll wake Jongin up”

“Whose fault is it?” Chanyeol had lost his pillow now they were wrestling in the dark, Chanyeol couldn’t see where he was so he ended up falling into the bed beside Kyungsoo (at least he hasn’t fell on top of Kyungsoo, what could be such a disaster since he can’t really see where he’s landing) trying to contain his mammoth laughter from waking poor Jongin up.

“Shh” says Kyungsoo finding Chanyeol’s lips to put his finger in front of them to shush him, trying to make the tall guy calm down in his quiet laughter when his own still hasn’t died down. The giggles finally calm down and both start  looking for each other in the dark, Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo is in front of him, touching his forehead and hair, Kyungsoo gets his hand in his “found you” and more giggles.

“This is so wrong, what kind of Hyungs are we?” Chanyeol whispered as he gets closer to Kyungsoo, reaching for his waist and bringing the boy closer, Kyungsoo isn’t wearing any pants and Chanyeol can feel the skin of his thigh in his hand when he grabbed it in accident, beautiful accident.

_Oh God help him._

“Too late” Kyungsoo said with a smile in his voice, Chanyeol being able to feel his smile as they kiss the first time since they got there, both trying to be careful to not hurt each other, since all they see is dark.

Chanyeol’s hand reached again for Kyungsoo’s thigh, this time on purpose, to bring the boy’s hips closer, making their crotches brush with each other just lightly, Kyungsoo suppress his laughter and slaps Chanyeol’s hand off his thigh, feeling Chanyeol’s smile in his own mouth.

Kyungsoo had warned Chanyeol about his wandering hands.

“It was an accident, my hand slipped” Chanyeol reasons in Kyungsoo’s ear, Chanyeol is almost on top of the boy now. “Ouch” Chanyeol failed to contain his voice to coming out as he feels the pain in the arm Kyungsoo had just pinched.

“Sorry, my hand slipped” Kyungsoo whispered back.

And they were kissing again.

Somehow, both behaved now (after wandering hands by Chanyeol and pinches by Kyungsoo and a lot of  _“shh”_   _“quiet”“keep your voice low”_  and some more wandering hands), Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo’s lower lip in his teeth very lightly and pecks his lips one more time.

It’s late and they  _really_  need to go to sleep.

“Good night” says Chanyeol in Kyungsoo’s lips, they are so very much soft and addicting he can’t get enough of them, and the way Kyungsoo is the one who bites this time, maybe Chanyeol’s lips are addicting too.

“Good night”

Reluctantly Chanyeol leaves the bed, using his phone to clear the path back to his bunk bed with Jongin. The youngest of the trio is not in the same position as before, facing up the wall, but by the soft snores the taller can see he is sleeping just like when he checked first.

Chanyeol’s bed was cold and as he lies in it he look up at Kyungsoo again, the other is already under his covers, probably trying to get some sleep.

Chanyeol close the screen of his phone and nestle further into his pillow, closing his eyes and waiting for Morpheu’s visit.

Next day Kyungsoo was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, fixing his hair and getting his glasses to wear, Chanyeol is coming back from the bathroom, all washed up, rubbing the towel to dry his hair and Jongin is up with his towel in hand, a frown in his face like he is being punished (always happen when he wakes up).

Jongin sends a nasty glare at Chanyeol who stops in his track, confused, then at Kyungsoo in bed, who is watching the trade between his friends.

“You hyungs are so weird, aish” He says and leaves, leaving dumbstruck Hyungs behind.

**_End._ **


End file.
